shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dante Westfield
Introduction "Two giants that are vice admirals against a normal human like me huh? Perfect." -Dante just before his battle against Vice Admiral John Giant and Vice Admiral LaCroix Dante Wesfield is an orphan from Sabaody Archipelago. He is also the first mate of the Bladestorm pirates that is lead by his best friend, Ghost D. Derek. He's a rookie that is aiming to be on the top. He, along with Derek were trained and educated by the former first mate of the Roger Pirate, Silvers Rayleigh, helping him out with his coating mechanic business. His only desire is to find his family. Appearance In the Pre timeskip, he wears a black school blazer that has rolled upsleeves and wearing it unbuttoned with matching dress pants. He wears fingerless gloves that cover up to almost his entire forearm. He also wears a white headband with a white t-shirt underneath. After the timeskip, Dante has longer hair. He also has a stylish white jacket with a long sleeved black shirt with a white cross design. He wears blue jeans with black shoes and knuckle gloves. In both, he always has his hair in a center parted style. He has a well built and toned physique. He also has chocolate brown eyes. He has a tattoo of a wolf on his back to represent himself. Personality Dante is a guy that loves the thrill of fighting and adventure. He has a great obession with meat, thanks to his devil fruit. He also enjoys meditating, in order to master the art of patience. In battle he will gladly throw down his life for his crew, and gets angry if he sees a woman getting hurt. Ablities and Skills Strength Dante has the strength that is suprerior compared to the average human. He can run through walls and continue charging. He is also capable of being able to take down a giant, but it requires everything he's got. Despite of this, he is capable of making holes in mountains and craters in the ground. Agility Dante lacks flexiblity, but had great speed, being able to run eight hundred meters in just a few seconds. Dante can also jump incredible heights, being able to jump to the roof of a thirty story building from the ground. Endurance Dante can withstand many hits of a cannon, or sledgehammer, and not have his bones even fracture. It was said that he can withstand Galaxy's Fist of Manliness one time before going down, but that has yet to be confirmed. He also has great stamina, meaning that he could fight for three days straight before becoming fatigued. His immunity to the cold is also remarkable. This was showcased when he wore only his white jacket, long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and sneakers the whole time when the crew was at punk hazard. Hand to Hand Combat Dante's main form of combat. He's proven to be a very brutal fighter, and is not afraid to show it. His fighting style is a combination of free style Chinese Kenpo, freestyle Karate, and Muay Thai. Busoshoku Haki Dante is an expert in this Haki. He is able to make an invisible armor around himself, making him able to sustain much more damage. He also has the ability to bypass the powers of a devil fruit, making him able to go toe-to-toe with various devil fruit users. He can also enhance his attacks, making them much more powerful than his normal attacks. Relationships Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:GZero945 Category:First Mate Category:Bladestorm Pirate Category:Busoshoku Haki User